yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Yū Kaitō
Yu Kaito (海藤優, Kaitō Yū) is a minor character from the anime and manga series Yu Yu Hakusho. He is voiced by Issei Futamata in the Japanese version and Jakie Cabe in the English anime.The name is romanized as Yu Kaito in the Viz manga and Yu Kaitou in the FUNimation dub. Character Outline Yu Kaito is a student from the same school as his perennial rival, Shuichi Minamino (Kurama). He has a serious personality and is extremely intelligent. He is also very interested in and skilled at playing video games, having once played the fictional Goblin City for over twenty hours straight trying to beat his previous high score. During his first appearance, Kaito is seen as a snob with a serious tone. Later on, he appears to be much more dangerous, with his own "territory" and the ability to capture people's souls if they utter a designated taboo. After teaming with Kurama and the rest of the Spirit Detective team, he becomes a tad more friendly and willing to help out, though he still retains his dour and snobbish personality. Despite his arrogance, he does care for his friends, as he tells Kurama that he will help if he is needed. Synopsis Chapter Black Saga Kaito makes his first appearance at Kurama's school after seeing that he came out second to Kurama during an exam. After being told that he can always do better next time, Kaitou tells himself that he has other plans for Shuichi Minamino. When Yusuke Urameshi fights with Asato Kido, Kaito is seen standing off to the side with Mitsunari Yanagisawa, witnessing Yusuke's defeat against a lower class fighter. After bringing Yusuke to the House of Four Dimensions and holding him hostage, Kaitou was the first of the New Recruits to challenge Yusuke's friends. Sitting quietly in a heated room, Kaito uses his Power of Taboo. He eliminates the word "hot" from the vocabulary, explaining that whoever speaks the Taboo word will lose their soul. After taking the souls of Hiei, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Botan, Kaito and Kurama agree to up the challenge. In this game, the rules are to not speak any word from the alphabet that has been eliminated, starting from the end to beginning. When Kurama stacks the odds firmly in Kaito's favor, Kaito thought for sure he could defeat Kurama for once. After eliminating nearly every letter from the alphabet, Kaito thinks for sure he’s won, until a surprise from Kurama causes him to laugh. Kaito then loses his soul and the game. Sometime after Yusuke has been rescued and everything was explained as being a test set up by Genkai, Kaitou's soul was restored to his body, and he introduces himself formally. He also points out that even though he was only supposed to be playing along with Genkai's trap, he really did try his hardest to defeat Kurama. Now part of the team, Kaito later helps the team out in the field as they investigate Mushiyori City. Kaito was put in Kurama's group to check out the area where the door to Demon World would be, and they work well together. Later on Kaito joins the team in Game Master's Territory, Goblin City. He plays against the Game Master in a trivia game called Battle Quiz, having all the questions and answers memorized, and being able to answer before the question is finished. When Kaito seemed to have the upper hand (he was given a 5 question head-start and answered all questions correctly), the Game Master then revealed that he was much better than Kaito at the game, as Amanuma has not only memorized all the questions asked on the quiz as well as he has, but can know what pattern of questions are going to be asked simply by looking at the first 5 questions. Kaito, utterly out-played, loses, but he isn't literally killed or anything at his defeat, revealing that the game plays like it does normally. After Amanuma's defeat, Kaito carries his dead body outside to be healed by Koenma. Throughout the rest of this saga Kaito is seen standing outside with Yana and Genkai, and mourning the death of Yusuke Urameshi. After the battle against Shinobu Sensui was finished, Kaito, along with Yana and Kido, say their last words to Genkai and walk away, being told to never use their powers ever again. Three Kings Saga Kaito does come out on top in a math test during the Three Kings Saga, with Kurama’s score an absolute mess, though he recognizes that Kurama is going through troubled times and the score is merely a reflection of that ("I smell metaphor."). Kaito is the only one of the three (Kido, Yana, and himself) to appear after the Chapter Black Saga, keeping some small degree of contact with Kurama after he leaves. In the manga, he is last seen working as a writer, along with a young bespectacled woman who lives with him (presumably his girlfriend). She seems to work as his editor and is much better at fighting games than Kaito. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Manipulative Tactician: Due to the nature of his powers, anyone within his territory is forced to have a battle of words and wits rather than fists. Kaito is very calm and mocking, riling up the emotions of his victims so that they would say the taboo word or attempt to attack him to no effect, defeating them without moving an inch. As if to unnerve and weaken the resolve of his victims, he constantly taunt his foes, even riskily shouting several words just moments before they become taboo. Once he had learned of his powers, he has studied linguistics extensively and has become a master of words. *'Taboo of Aggression' : Within his territory (a 10 meter radius around himself in which he creates his own rules), he is able to forbid any and all violence. Whenever an act of violence is about to occur, an impenetrable barrier appears and blocks it. This makes him potentially the most powerful human psychic shown and maybe even among supernatural entities. The main weakness in this is that his powers cannot stop someone if one is gently lifted in the air and gently let go. It is unknown if an act of violence occurs outside of his territory (i.e. the firing of a projectile) and subsequently makes it's way in, it is exempt from the anti-violence rules of his territory or if it will dissipate when about to extract violence upon entering, but the former is speculated upon due to the fact that during the most notable instance in which Kaito employed his powers, he did so indoors, where his opponents were essentially trapped within the ten meter radius of his territory. *'Taboo of Speech : ' Kaito can remove letters or words from the alphabet, making them Taboo and whoever speaks the taboo words will lose their soul. It is notable in that it is not the words themselves that are taboo, but the arrangement of letters (in the English dub) or sounds (in the Japanese) in a specific order that is not allowed. **'Soul Stealing:' If one speaks the specific taboo letter or arrangement of letters, the souls are forcibly taken and placed in the palm of Kaito's hand. The bodies become gray and are petrified, as if they are statues. If the soul is not quickly returned to the body in time or the soul is restored improperly, the body be separated from the soul forever. If Kaito does as much as scratch the souls in his hands, the damages will be irreparable. ** He himself is not safe to his rules as well, and if he speaks the Taboo word, his soul will leave his own body, and the souls he has stolen would return to the hosts. Trivia *In the Korean translation of the manga, the game he is playing with his girlfriend is Street Fighter (which one is unspecified). References Category:Characters Category:Humans